joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Drake (Post-Hotline Bling)
Summary You used to call me on my You used to, you used to Yeah You used to call me on my cell phone Late night when you need my love Call me on my cell phone Late night when you need my love And I know when that hotline bling That can only mean one thing I know when that hotline bling That can only mean one thing Ever since I left the city, You got a reputation for yourself now Everybody knows and I feel left out Girl you got me down, you got me stressed out 'Cause ever since I left the city, you started wearing less and goin' out more Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor Hangin' with some girls I've never seen before You used to call me on my cell phone Late night when you need my love Call me on my cell phone Late night when you need my love I know when that hotline bling That can only mean one thing I know when that hotline bling That can only mean one thing Ever since I left the city, you, you, you You and me we just don't get along You make me feel like I did you wrong Going places where you don't belong Ever since I left the city, you, you got exactly what you asked for Running out of pages in your passport Hanging with some girls I've never seen before You used to call me on my cell phone Late night when you need my love Call me on my cell phone Late night when you need my love And I know when that hotline bling That can only mean one thing I know when that hotline bling That can only mean one thing These days, all I do is Wonder if you bendin' over backwards for someone else Wonder if you're rollin' up a backwoods for someone else Doing things I taught you, gettin' nasty for someone else You don't need no one else You don't need nobody else, no Why you never alone Why you always touching road Used to always stay at home, be a good girl You was in a zone, yeah You should just be yourself Right now, you're someone else You used to call me on my cell phone Late night when you need my love Call me on my cell phone Late night when you need my love And I know when that hotline bling That can only mean one thing I know when that hotline bling That can only mean one thing Ever since I left the city Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-C, Low memetic, Full memetic '''via mind control '''Name: Aubrey Drake Graham Origin: Star wars Gender: Male and Female Age: 26? Classification: Krogan rapper (Possibly human hybrid) Powers and Abilities: Rap manipulation, Force Push, Battle-mind, Lightsaber user, Precognition ,Ki user, True Flight, Immortality (Type 3 and 4), Mind control (High level), Fire manipulation (Via mixtape), Anti power absorption/diminish (No one can absorb his power without looking like a twat), Phone manipulation, Dance user, immortality (type 8). Attack Potency: High moon level+ '(Should be superior to most top tier Sith/Jedi), '''Low memetic '(Can give short bursts of meme ki), 'Full memetic 'via mind control (He took control of John Cena for short amount of time) '''Speed: FTL+ '''(can react to hundreds of lasers without even looking at them, also should power scale to top tier Jedi/Sith), '''MFTL+ reactions '''via precognition '''Lifting Strength: Cellphone level+ '''(States that he has used a cell phone multiple times, further backed up by manga statements) '''Striking Strength: Tennis racket level+ Durability: Meme level+ (When he focuses his meme Ki) Stamina: Unlimited (can dance like this for years and years on end) Range: Human melee range Standard Equipment: Tennis racket, Light-sabers, Cellphone Intelligence: below 58 Weaknesses: Call him on a weekly basses should lock his powers away Note: There was an upgrade to 4-C where he kills Frieza in one hit but I can't find the video anymore. Others Notable Victories: Darth Malgus (Malgus forgot to call him on his cell phone as he was to busy taking over Korribean) Guku (made Guku re-think his lifestyle) Vine (Literally owns the site) Killer Bee rap god (Was agreed that Drake would win high difficulty) Notable Losses: TR8-T0R (Spins were too sick even for Drake) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star wars Category:Rappers Category:Cell Phone Users Category:Memetic tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Antagonists Category:Hax? Category:Ki Users Category:Smash Category:TR8-0R Category:Joke Characters Category:Memes Category:Hotline Tier Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users